So You Want To Be In Pictures
by Lady Copperdragon
Summary: PG just in case. Kuwabara POV: Kuwabara wants to be in pictures...so he decides to audition. The movie seems familiar to him too! May be my last fanfic...sniff sniff oh well...R&R! (please!)


(Oo) So You Want To Be In Pictures (oO)

I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Fruits Basket, or Inuyasha. But I do own me...no wait...nvm. (Though I wish I owned them...except for Kagome, Kaoru, and Kuwabara) OH and I don't own HAMLET.

8By the Lady Copperdragon

I've always wanted to be in pictures. So I signed up to audition for some part in a movie. The director, I learned, was some sort of author which, I figured, would get me something good.

I entered the waiting room-like thingy, and went up to the lady behind a desk. She had long silver hair that reached the ground, and the strangest of outfits.

"Excuse me, but where do I sign up to let them know I'm here?" I asked.

"Here, sign right here, and take a seat," she said with a surprisingly low voice. It took me a while to sign, and her narrow golden eyes showed a hint of annoyance. When I was done, I handed her back the clipboard, and she went back to looking bored. I looked at her face one last time and this is what I saw: Golden eyes that sometimes where purple, red stripes on her face, and a purple moon on her forehead. _Weird style in make-up...she must be some Goth-like girl_ (Sorry to all those that **are** gothic...it's only that the dude that is thinking is an idiot).

I took my seat next to some dude with long red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He had some cross-shaped scar on his cheek and I just couldn't stop looking. He was dressed in what looked like he got from "Golden Grotto," a costume. (The "Golden Grotto" is a real store from where I live...just so you know) I found that I couldn't stop staring at him. He must have gotten the feeling he was being watched, and looked up and smiled.

"Konnichiwa. Are you here to try out for the part too?" he asked.

"Uh...oh yeah. I sure am. My name's Kazuma Kuwabara. What's yours?"

"My name is Kenshin Himura." Woah...that name sounded familiar, but just doesn't ring a very large bell. He smiled and went back to reading the paper.

I turned to look at the other person next to me who was glaring at the silver-haired girl over behind the desk. This dude had silver hair too, but it wasn't as white. He had thick, black eyebrows, dog-ears, a red kimono, and had gold eyes too. He also looked a little like that secretary lady. Freaky, huh?

Suddenly, the door shot open, and a woman in an important business dress walked in.

"Kazuma Kuwabaka, Kazuma Kuwabaka! It's your turn," she exclaimed. I blushed, 1) because she was sooo cute, and 2) because she said my name wrong. I'm not "Kazuma Kuwabaka," I'm Kazuma Kuwa**_bara_**. The last time I checked, my name wasn't "Idiot."

I followed the lady to a big office of some sort, which had the words "Producer" on it. It must have been the author person I came to see. I wanted to meet this person, because there was gonna be a new movie comin' out and I wanted to be in it. Anyway, the lady knocked on the door, and the author behind it told us to come in.

As I walked in, I noticed that some tall black-haired dude walked out. He was wearing a green kimono-thingy. I always did have a bad memory. I don't even remember what the stupid thing was called!! This is probably because Urameshi drove my head too many times into the pavement. The dude was smiling like an idiot. He noticed me, and he bent down to become eye-level with me and said, "The producer liked my script. By the way, you're next, and I wish you all the luck in the world. Bwuahahahahahahahhahaha." He kept laughing all the way down the hall. I really wanna kick his butt now!

As I walked in, there was a girl who looked no older than I was. However, I've come to learn that appearances aren't always what they seem. I learned that by watching Urameshi, Kurama, and Hiei. Now where was I, oh yeah! The lady had brown hair that was done in 2 braids, gold hoops, kinda hazel/brown eyes, and a lean figure. Said lady was wearing a tan shirt and a pretty black skirt with white floral print, and a touch of red spotted in the background. On her head, she wore black wrap-around sunglasses. She was quite pretty, but was no Yukina. Ahhh...Yukina!!! Silence you fool. Speak one more word of Yukina and I shall burn you in my blazing black flames of Heck!Whoah...that was creepy. Um...moving on.

"Hello, my name is T.L. Copperdragon. You must be Kazuma Kuwabara, hai?" it took me a minute to register that she was talking. (Sorry again. I just couldn't resist adding myself in the 'fic. Please forgive me ;;)

"Yeah, I mean yes, ma'am. That's my name."

"Good. Pleased to meet you. Would you like to have a seat?" she asked. I could do nothing but nod.

After I took my seat, she sat behind the desk again. Ms. Copperdragon pulled out a folder from her desk and opened it up.

"We still have several parts left, but I'd like to see what you can do first. Here. Read this dude's line, and I'll read this one," she said as she handed me a script of some sort and picked up herself a copy.

I had to act out the part of Barnardo, who's some guy outta some play called Hamlet.

Barnardo: "Who's there?"

Francisco: "Nay, answer me. Stand and unfold yourself"

Barnardo: "Long live the King!"

Francisco: "Barnardo?"

Barnardo: "He."

Francisco: "You came most carefully upon your hour."

Barnardo: "Tis now struck twelve. Get thee to bed, Francisco."

Francisco: "For this relief much thanks. 'Tis bitter cold and I am sick at heart.

Barnardo: "Have you had quiet guard?"

Francisco: "Not a mouse stirring...ok...let's stop right there. You did quite well Kuwabara," she said.

"Gee...thanks Ms. Copperdragon," I replied.

"Hm...I think you are fit to co-star in a movie called 'Poltergeist Report,' written by Shigure Sohma ( ;) and myself."

"Um...who's Shigure Sohma?" I asked.

"He's a man with shiney black hair and was wearing a green kimono...I bet you met him on his way out my door." I thought for a minute...then it hit me.

"Yeah..he said something about you liking his script...and good luck."

"- -; Yeah..that's him. AAAnyyway... you'll get to play the main star's best friend, who is always loyal. But it's not a luv triangle. See? Oh wait...bad diagram."

"Yeah...I see... kinda."

"Good. Go find Shigure to get your script, and then go find a woman named Kasumi Tendo. She'll supply you with your wardrobe."

"Okey dokey then. Thanks-A-Million." I walked out and went to the front desk again. I asked which way a man named Shigure Sohma went to. She said he went to the Lounge. So I went there, got my script from him, and went to the front desk again to ask where I could find Ms. Kasumi Tendo.

"Go down the hall and hang a right. First door with the name 'Tendo' on it," she said with a low voice. I swear she sounds like a guy!

Well, after I got fitted for my wardrobe, I had to go find Ms. Copperdragon...AGAIN! I was supposed to meet the rest of da cast.

"You lucky devils, you get to meet the rest of the cast!" she exclaimed.

"This is Kazuma Kuwabara. He'll be playing the character Kazuma Kuwahara. Kyo Sohma will play the protagonist, Yusuke Urameshi. Kenshin Himura will play an accountant named, Kurama, and Inuyasha gets to play Genkai, the old pshycic."

"HEY!!!"

"Sorry Inuyasha (.;) Don't kill me! Anyway, Akane is Keiko. Kagome is Koenma and Kaoru is George Saotome. Also, Kyo's cousin, Hatsuharu Sohma, will be playing Hiei. Lesser characters will also be in the script,but they aren't important because we've got no one to play them yet."

Ok...Here it is. _So You Want to be in Pictures._ If this gets good reviews, I may continue. It's just that everything else has gone downhill. Oh well... JA NE!


End file.
